Changing Colors
by BornForThe70's
Summary: Claudia, discovers a new artifact that's messing with her emotions and causing her to do some pretty crazy things. Somethings involve an old flame. Todd returns, but the good times end fast as the darker effects of the artifact come into play, Claudia is slipping away and when Jinks turns up to save her...will Todd be able to pull Claudia back or will Steve be the only one who can?
1. Aisle H8XQ946

**Hello this is my first Warehouse 13 FanFic! I recently discovered this amazing show! I've already seen EVERY episode! Please R&R Oh, and I would LOVE to announce that Todd will be returning in this fanfic! So, yeah R&R! -BornForThe70s**

Changing Colors

Chapter 1

Aisle H8XQ946

Claudia spun lazily around and around in the glass office chair that permanently occupied the space in front of the computers in Arties office. She was so bored; there was absolutely nothing to do in the Warehouse right now. Myka and Pete got a ping and were chasing an artifact all over Jamaica and Artie was off with Vanessa…Claudia didn't even want to think about what they were doing right now… A sick feeling was finding its way into Claudia's stomach. She looked over at Trailer, he was lounging in his bed looking just as bored as she was. "You too boy?" she asked realizing she was so bored she was actually talking to a _dog._ And the worst part about it was that she actually expected him to reply. Okay, she was losing it. She really needed to find something to do…and fast.

It couldn't be that hard right? She was in a Warehouse _full_ of magical artifacts. The trick was…finding one she could play with and not end up…well, more insane than she already was, or dead.

She turned towards Artie's computer, and quickly pulled up the Warehouse inventory. Trying to pinpoint any artifacts that are fun and un-dangerous, but hey she was so bored at the moment she was seriously considering bronzing herself for fun…Leena or Artie would find her…eventually, right?

Just as she was about to give up and head down to the 'Bronze Sector' she got a _ping_. Or not a ping more like an aisle in the Warehouse that just screamed her name. Aisle H8XQ946 or in other words, Hair and hair related objects! Now Claudia wasn't exactly _obsessed_ with her hair but, now that she thought about it, she was getting tired of her currently purple streak and it was time for a change. Maybe the 'Hair Aisle' would have like, a Snooki poof that turned you into a midget for a day or something. She shrugged; just some hair dye would be fine though.

She'd have to take the hang-glider across because it was all the way across the Warehouse. Since the whole falling into Leena's B&B and not being able to get out she was skeptical about that Artie aged thing. And Arties age meant one thing for sure: fucking old. She rolled her eyes and slipped the harness over her faded purple tee that read; WWAD. She had to admit she like Artie's birthday present to her. Even though the smug look he got when she wore it annoyed the crap out of her that was the main reason she was wearing it now. No Artie no smugness. She looked down at the shirt before buckling the last few buckles on the harness. WWAD: What Would Artie Do? _Smug._ She thought rolling her eyes. And grabbing the hang-gliders handle tightly. Taking a deep breath she pushed off of the small landing.

…**.**...**.**...**.**...

After what seemed like hours of dodging boxes and shelves she spotted what she was looking for, of course it wasn't exactly where she needed to be she'd have to walk the rest. That's what happens when you work in a 10 mile long Warehouse. Lots and lots of walking. She rolled her eyes and let go of the handle dropping to the ground in what wasn't exactly a graceful manner. She hit the ground with a loud bang as she ran into a shelf of boxes full of god knows what, something pretty fracking heavy because it hurt like hell when they hit her, but she pushed them off of her shook it off and loaded them back onto the shelves carefully, then headed the twelve aisles over and four down that where needed to get there.

After the twelve and four she stumbled across the aisle. There where tons of wigs, shampoos, conditioners and…dye's. Holy ass-biscuits that was a lot of dye. Millions of colors. She picked up a little black jar with a picture of fire red hair, and read the screen: Hair of Pele Hawaiian Goddess of fire. Caution: Hair of Pele has been known to cause spontaneous combustion of the head when applied. Her eyes widened and she placed it back on the shelve carefully. She looked at a few more _deadly dyes_ before one un-deadly one caught her eye.

She smiled as she picked up it's little jar and read the screen; Marvin Wernick mood dye. Function: Changes colors according to wearer's mood.

_Get out! Like Marvin Wernick inventor of the mood ring? Hippylishious!_ She thought tucking the jar under her arm and racing back towards Artie's office. It took a few hours to get back to the office, as soon as she did she raced down the Umbilicus being sure not to hit the bombs and speed to the B&B.

...**.**...**.**...**.**...

Claudia sat in front of the mirror in her room her hair pulled up into a towel; she was excited about her new mood streak. She took a deep breath and pulled the towel off her head, her hair was still a little damp but, the color change was prominent. A fresh new navy blue streak decorated her red hair, she clapped in excitement and pulled the jar over to her tipping it upside down, she'd already removed the little bottle of dye and wanted to know if there was any…color directory. A small slip of blue paper fell out it had various colors in small boxes and beside them was there meaning. She looked until she found navy blue it meant: excitement. She laughed: "Yes I am!" she said slipping the piece of paper into her pocket.

"Am what?" she heard Leena ask from the doorway. Claudia's eyes widened in surprise. "Ugh, I…I am excited." She looked down at her desk, for a cover story her Fransworth was open, that worked, "I'm excited because Pete and Myka found the artifact, yep they just called." Leena looked like she didn't buy it at first but, she smiled "They found Claude McKay's journal, huh, that's great! You want some…" she trailed off, "What?" Claudia asked Leena who was eyeing her suspiciously, "Uh, Claud, your um, your streak just changed from…uh, blue to yellow." Claud glanced at herself in the mirror, and Leena was right the blue streak had changed to bright yellow. "Oh, that just craptastic."

Leena gave her a disappointed look, "Claudia, Myka and Pete didn't find the journal did they?" Claudia gulped, "Claudia, what did you do?"


	2. Heightened Emotions

**Sorry for the wait you guys! I'm also sorry it's short I thought it covered everything really well though. I can't make promises about the time it'll take me to update! My life is busy! :) Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions I've been getting! Reviews are love and the more I get the faster I update! How does a Doctor Who/Warehouse 13 crossover? I'm the Doctor gets 4 new companions! Artie, Pete, Myka and Claudia! OF COURSE CLAUDIA! U have to admit they'd be awesome! Tell me what you think about that! R&R! xoxo BornForThe70's**

Changing Colors

Chapter 2

Heightened Emotions

Claudia looked up at Leena, "It's not that bad…I just used some hair dye…"

"From the Warehouse? Claudia, you know how dangerous that is. What exactly did you use?" Claudia rolled her eyes, "It's not dangerous Leena. It's hair dye not radiation." She said brushing off what Leena had said. She felt fine. "Claudia anything from the Warehouse can be dangerous. You know that now, what did you use?" she asked again. Gosh Leena was persistent. Claudia rolled her eyes again, "Uh, Marvin Wernick's mood dye."

Leena's eyes widened. "Marvin Wernick like inventor of the mood ring? Claudia, not a smart move." She groaned.

"And why is that, I feel fine."

"Did you read the warning label?"

"No, but…no one ever reads those things." Leena shot Claudia a look that would give even Mrs. Frederic a heart attack. "Claudia! Considering where you work didn't you think warning labels were kind of important?" Claudia rolled her eyes, "Obviously no, I didn't so will you please tell me what it said?"

Leena took a deep breath clearly annoyed and then said, "Marvin Wernick's mood dye doesn't just show your mood it amplifies it. See the yellow? That's the color of defense, and you are being very, very defensive." Claudia rolls her eyes "Did you ever think I was being defensive because it's you?" Suddenly Claudia felt like Leena was just the bitchiest person who ever lived, "I mean for crying out loud Leena you almost got me fired. I had to go to Switzerland all because you decided to be MacPherson's little puppet. I'm aloud to be defensive around you. Claudia out." She said rising from her chair and waltzing out of the room just to return with a completely different outlook on things. "I am so sorry. That wasn't me. I mean it was me but that was the, it was that dye talking." Claudia said hands flailing as she tried to come up with something to say. 'Oh, god your right. Help me get this out." Leena smiled with satisfaction, "look who's back." She said pointing to Claudia's hair. Claudia ran over to the mirror to examine her hair. The streak was gone and it was back to its original redness. "Oh," she said tilting her head to the side well making her would-you-look-at-that face "that was surprisingly easier than I thought it was going to be. Does it wear off like that?"

Leena shake her head, "I'm not sure we better go back to the Warehouse and check." Claudia nodded and then looked down at her watch: it was 4:02. "Crap, I can't I promised Artie I'd go to the hardware store and get some wire to repair the locator on his glasses case. He broke it but, I won't be long so, go back to the Warehouse and find out whatever you can about the dye and I'll be back in like an hour."

"Claudia, are you sure that's a good idea?" Leena asks, Claudia nods, "I have to. I've been telling him I was gonna do it for like two weeks and I haven't and I need to cause god knows he can't see without his glasses. It'll only take an hour Leena. I'll be back soon. Bye!" she waves quickly and skips out of the room. Leena sighs in defeat, how could Claudia forget that the hardware store held emotions for Claudia. Meaning Todd…what was she letting her get herself into?

**At the hardware store in Univille…**

Claudia pushed open the door to the hardware store bracing herself for the emotional damage this little trip was going to inflict. She hadn't been back here since Todd left…Todd. He was so handsome and let's not forget the most important thing, a techy. A sexy hunk of man techy which, was very uncommon. She felt hair blow ever so slightly. "Holy crap." Said to herself. Her hair had changed again. This time to a bright pink…she didn't even have to look at her little slip of paper to know what that met…love.


	3. Impulse

**This was defiantly my favorite chapter so far writing for Artie is really fun! I hope you like it! R&R remeber reviews are love! Thanks you too all of my readers I couldn't do it with out you. Lets try to get 8 review total! :) that's my aim at this point! I love you all! LEt me know if you want a Warehouse 13/Doctor Who crossover! :) Thanks xoxo BornForThe70's**

Changing Colors

Chapter 3

Impulse

Claudia knew she needed to turn around before she did something stupid but, she really needed the wires and she was here so…she decided to get them as fast as she could and go. As she grabbed them off the shelve thoughts about Todd began to cloud her judgment. That was all she could think about. Todd, Todd, Todd, Todd was the only name in her head his face was all over her mind. She rubbed her temples, trying to get him out of her head. It didn't work. That's when she noticed the laptop in her bag she looked around stuffed the wire in her pocket and headed down the café to find _him_. He was all she could think about.

As Claudia sat down in a booth at the café she went straight to hacking the Witness Protection Program which to her surprise had an oddly low power fire wall. I mean a regular Mobster couldn't hack it but super savvy Claudia Donovan could do it easily, with the help of her favorite artifact ever Jonathan James' flash drive. Which was able to hack into any file on any computer ever. She'd found it on her first week at the Warehouse. It was a low key artifact because you had to actually know how to hack to use it. And luckily hacking came as easy as breathing to Claudia.

"Cake." She said with satisfaction as she typed in the last code needed to access they're files. The page pulled up quickly, and millions of names and files flooded her computer screen. She didn't look at any of them and instead went straight to the search bar at the top of the screen. Her fingers flew across the key board as she typed in 'Todd Matthews' that narrowed the search down to ten 'profiles' if you'd even call them that. She ignored them and added 'Univille, South Dakota' to the search. That left her with one final result. She clicked on it and went to work un-corrupting the file. That went easily. She hadn't even needed the flash drives help.

One more access code till she found him. She quickly typed it in and there it was a picture of Todd and all of his original information. She looked at his name which actually was: James Todd Williamson. "Hmm, strong sexy. I like it." Claudia found herself saying unknowingly out loud. She shrugged she didn't care. She continued reading his info. Apparently he was originally from, New York City, New York. She'd figured it was something big like that. He was twenty, a year older then her. _That's okay_, she told herself, _I like older guys._ She remembered Fargo, it was true older guys were cool with her. Then she spotted what she'd actually been looking for in the first place. Aliases'. She clicked and had to go through an extremely complicated fire wall and two corrupted file pages before she finally got in but, she did with the help from her magic flash drive of course.

There was a list of three aliases. The first: Andrew Jones, the second: Todd Matthews and the last and current one: Beau Martin.

She clicked on Beau and a profile like page came up. Listing his current place of employment and city. She quickly pulled out Rose Greenhow's pencil and a yellow sticky pad from her bag. Rose Greenhow's pencil was one of her favorites because whatever was written with it could only be seen by the writer or someone who had one of Rose's other pencils. She quickly scribbled his information down on the note pad and stuck it inside her Farnsworth for good measure. She was taking all the precautions possible because she had no intention of disclosing this information to anyone other than herself. That could be dangerous to Todd or Beau or Andrew…James? Whatever, to _him_. She whipped her hard drive clean of all Witness Protection files and zipped it into her bag.

She climbed into her car smiling. She was going to Justice Ridge, Vermont.

**Meanwhile back at the Warehouse…**

"What do you mean she's gone Leena? She didn't just leave!" Artie spat into the Farnsworth, Leena rolled her eyes. "Yes, she did. But, she's under the influence of an artifact." She said in Claudia's defense. "It's making her a bit crazy." Artie got those huge 'dugh' eyes and then said, "Which artifact?"

"Marvin Wernick's mood dye." Artie slapped his hand to his forehead, "Oh, no Leena this is bad. This is very, very bad. Call Pete and Myka, get them back here immediately we have to find her before she does something stupid on that dye's impulse." Leena gave Artie a confused look, "Stupider than leaving and not leaving anything? Not even a note."

"Yes, stupider than that. Now I'm almost back but, if I'm not there by the time you finish arranging travel plans for Pete and Myka, start tracking her. Do we have any leads at all as to where she might have gone? Where was she headed when she left?" Artie pressed, "Slow down Artie. I can only answer one question at a time. Yes we do have a lead. And she was going to the hardware store to get some wire for your glasses case tracker." Arties eyes widened more, "The hardware store? Leena why would you let her go to the hardware store? Where _Todd_ used to work, you could not have thought that was a good idea?" Leena drew in a deep breath. "I know it was stupid but, she had her heart set on fixing it and she wouldn't take no for an answer but, we'll find her I promise."

"Leena do you understand what you have just done? Claudia is looking for a member of the **WITNESS PROTECTION PROGRAM** she's going to have to hack very highly classified government files to get the information she's looking for. That could be a major problem for the Warehouse. Oh, just imagine the mess we have just gotten ourselves into."

"Artie, calm down Claudia is smart she knows how do clean up after herself. She won't leave any tracks I guarantee it. When you get back you can set up a tracking system for Witness Protection so we'll know if they notice anything. Although I highly doubt they will. Now, you concentrate on getting back I'll call Pete and Myka. We'll get this sorted I swear."

"Okay bye." He says harshly. "Bye." Leena says ending the call. Gosh Artie can be harsh…but, she was used to it she brushed it off and called Myka's Farnsworth. "Hey, Leena. What's up?" Myka answered looking busy. She could hear Pete in the back ground, "Is that Leena?" he asked in a childlike tone. Myka nods and looks back at Leena "Hey guys, Artie wants you back at the Warehouse ASAP."

"What? Leena no, were almost done here." Myka protests, "Myks' is right we only need a few more days." Pete adds. "We have bigger problems here. Claudia went looking for Todd. She's under the influence." Myka eyed Leena suspiciously "Of alcohol?" Leena shook her head, "No of an artifact. It's messing with her emotions and clouding her judgment. We need you here as soon as possible if we want to find her before she does something stupider that her current level of stupid."

Myka and Pete both nod, "Fax us the tickets we'll be there soon." Leena nodded "They're on the way." She assured them. "Bye."

"Bye Leena." They both said in unison before hanging up.

Leena took a deep breath, everything was going to be okay. They would find Claudia before things got really bad. Or at least she hoped they would…

**Again R&R! I love review and all of you! :) Let me know about that crossover! I'll try and update again soon! BYE! **


	4. Stalkers

**Honestly, this chapter is called 'Stalkers' cause they are all acting like stalkers! I love it! Really cute ending, I know you'll like it! :) R&R Thanks for reading! Xoxo -BornForThe70's**

Changing Colors

Chapter 4

Stalkers

**Justice Ridge, Vermont**

The drive had taken its toll on Claudia. She was so tired. She'd refused to stop driving at all the whole trip other than to get gas. She'd gone a whole ten hours without any real food other than a couple of candy bars and some Mountain Dew. But, she was surprisingly fine with it because in the end it was all about finding Todd. She hadn't stopped along the way because she knew that as soon as they found out she was gone Leena and Artie would be all over getting her back. Especially since she had been under artifact influence when she'd left. Pete and Myka where probably trailing her right now. She rolled her eyes just thinking about it. She knew she'd left under the influence of an artifact but, she wasn't anymore. Somewhere along the way she'd returned to regular Claudia and even then she still wanted to find Todd. It'd always had been one of her subconscious desires she just hadn't gotten around to it.

Now that she knew where he was and _who_ he was there was no stopping her. She was absolutely intent on finding him. Of nothing was she more certain.

But, she decided to go find him tomorrow. Tonight she needed to get some real food and set up a plan of action. She pulled into the parking lot of a small diner in Justice Ridge which was no bigger than Univille. And Harvey's Diner was the only restaurant in the tiny little town. It didn't even have Wi-Fi, she'd have to use an artifact she had handy. Timothy John Berners-Lee's memory card. Unlimited internet access everywhere. Always. Pretty handy in Claudia's situation. She slipped it into her laptop and she was off she goggled Beau Martin. There wasn't much on him. He didn't have a Facebook or a Twitter and no websites came up. But, there were a few pages with basic info on him like, a high school website article dated three years ago but, with her ultimate hacker skills she could see that the article was posted and archived on the exact same day four months ago. Apparently Beau was on the Barrymore High 2008 Yearbook Staff good for you Todd. She though smiling.

There was another article, Jennet and Edmund Martin killed in a car accident in 2009. Leaving they're nineteen year old son Beau to brave the world head on… she smiled, _Sorry about your parents Baby Beau._ She clicked the back arrow and continued combing through article's about 'Beau Martin'.

A few hours later she closed her laptop zipped it into her bag and climbed into her car heading towards a little motel where she'd stay for the night.

**Meanwhile at the Warehouse…**

Myka, Pete and Leena stood in Arties office listening to his 'rundown' of the situation.

"So, basically: FIND CLAUDIA! Myka, you and Pete will go and get her and Leena and I will be tracking her here on the computers. We haven't quite gotten into the Witness Protection files yet so we don't know where she's going but, we aim to find out. I've almost cracked the last security code before I get access to the files. As soon as I do get into the files you two will take a plane to wherever it is she's gone off too and bring her back here at any cost. Got it?"

Myka nodded, and Pete made an odd unsure grunt, "Have something you'd like to add Pete?" Artie asks in a annoyed tone.

"It's just…is this really that bad? I mean she's under the influence of hair dye that amps your mood but, it's not like it's controlling her. Everything she's doing is things she wants to do. I mean on some level right?" Myka and Leena nod seeing his point but, Artie just gives him a stern look, "Pete, your job is to snag, bag and tag artifacts that are affecting someone or something right?"

Pete nods.

"Then go do your job. You should be more than ready to go and save **Claudia**, who might I add is like a sister to you, then you have been to go and do any other ping. Now, let's snap to it!"

**Back in Justice Ridge.**

Claudia yawned; she hadn't gotten the best night's sleep. Not even close too good and she was in serious need of coffee but, first a shower! Yep, if she was going to go see Todd today she was going to be squeaky clean.

Claudia quickly showered changed back into her clothes from yesterday and grabbed her bag of the small table in the corner of the room. Once she stepped out into the hall she pulled out her Farnsworth which had been ringing off the chain for the past four hours. She hadn't answered it once. There was no way she was letting _Artie_ trick her into revealing her whereabouts. She opened the Farnsworth and retrieved the little yellow sticky note before closing the Farnsworth and placing it back into her bag. She read the sticky note memorizing the information: Beau Martin, Work: Justice Ridge Hardware Store; Salem Boulevard, _I see that hasn't changed much._ Address: Apartment; 6-D; Regis Apartments, Orville Road, Justice Ridge. And last but not least, Phone Number: (803)-435-6882. She smiled at the little rainbow of information she had in the palm of her hand. Her mind was full of pure wholesome determination.

_Woah, wait. _She thought pushing the door open to a rest room on the hall, and sure enough her hair had changed to neon orange, she checked her slip of paper. Yup, determination. She smiled and retreated out of the bathroom continuing down to her car and plowing her way to Regis Apartments on Orville Road. It was Saturday so she figured that'd be the most likely place he'd be.

She drew in a deep breath as she passed door after door one her way to his apartment. What if he didn't like her at all? Or worse if he had another girlfriend. She shook her head and turned around, she couldn't do this. No, no, no, no. She could not do this. No way. He'd probably moved on…she let out a breath. She had to. She had to at least try…

Try. She was going to try. She told herself forcing herself to continue down the hall until she came to his door. This was it. She was here standing in front of his door…gosh she felt like such a stalker. She stood they're a few minutes before she finally got the courage to knock.

She waited a few minutes and the door opened and they're he was, in a white tee shirt and jeans. She waves self-consciously with a hopeful smile as he registers that she's standing there then suddenly his eyes light up. "Claudia? Is it really you?" she smiles at him. "I take it you weren't expecting me?" she says pulling a bag of Dorito's out of her bag. "You know I was sitting around one day and I remembered, I owe Todd a Dorito picnic. I do believe that's correct is it not?"

He rolls his eyes playfully and sweeps me into a hug twirling me around, "You are so unbelievable, Claudia Donovan. Thank you so much for finding me."

Claudia smiles, "Well I did promise didn't I?" she says kissing him lightly on the lips, "So, what do you say? Doritos at the park?"

He laughs and picks her up again twirling her around, "Yes." He whispers before kissing her.


	5. Father Figure

**Hey, I'm still on Vacation but, here's the first of two new chapters! I was able to get on the internet, YAY! Anyway here's chapter 5! Enjoy and review! -BornForThe70's**

Changing Colors

Chapter 5

Father Figure

**Over at Warehouse 13…**

"I've got her!" Artie announces to the Warehouse crew who are all sitting in Arties office doing everything they can to find Claudia. "Pete, Myka you're going to Justice Ridge, Vermont. Looking for Beau Martin, formally known as Todd Matthews. He should look pretty much the same but, no promises. He lives in Regis Apartments, apartment number: 6-D." He says quickly before turning to Leena, "Have you booked the tickets yet?"

Leena nods, "Plane board's in 2 hours." Artie nods and turns away before snapping his head back around as the words sink in, "What? No, two hours is not okay. Is there anything sooner?" he questions frantically. "Uh, well…yes but, it's four hours away from Justice Ridge…in Hannah, Vermont." He lets out a deep breath, "Okay, two hours. Go back to Leena's charge the Tessla and get your Farnsworth's and **get going**!"

Myka nods, "We'll be there. Pete uh, I left my keys on the hair aisle would you mind, getting them for me?" Pete squints clearly confused, "Myks'" he groans, "Why can't you do it?"

Myka shrugs, "I'll buy you taco's."

"Ooo, taco's deal. I'll be back in thirty." Myka nods and waves as Pete waltz's out the door of Arties office and over to the hang glider.

Leena glances between Artie and Myka. Myka's aura is full of questions…which she's sure are for Artie… Leena clears her throat and stands, tickets in hand, "Here are your tickets." She says handing them to Myka, "I'm gonna go to the computer lab, I left my address book down there and it has Hugo's number in it…I was thinking I could call him and see if he had any ideas about how to get a more exact location on Claudia. I'll be back soon." Artie nods and Myka smiles, knowing that Leena, had noticed her concern for Artie…he was being way…pushier than usual. After all this wasn't the first time an artifact had infenced a warehouse agent…so why was he so worried.

As soon as Leena was gone Myka clears her throat, "Why are so worried? Claudia will be fine. She's Claudia, teenage genius. And you know she'll be fine so why are you so worried? Are you worried about what this will do to the Warehouse's reputation?"

"I'm worried because she's so, young. She is my responsibility Myka. And I don't want her to get hurt. What if she finds that boy and he has a new girlfriend. Yes, she's a teenage genius but, she's also a teenage girl." He says worriedly, "Oh my god, so your not worried about the Warehouse's reputation…your worried that Claudia will get her heart broken?"

"What? No…no…that's not it. I'm worried she'll…she'll…Yes, I'm worried he'll hurt her…in case you haven't noticed I'm the closest thing she has to a…to a…" Myka laughs, "A father?" Artie nods bashfully. "I know I'm not the best father figure but…I don't want to see her hurt." Myka smiles, "I get it. None of us want to see her hurt and we're trying as hard as we can to get her back…I promise. You just have to have faith in your team. We may not be absolutely perfect but, we are damn good at are jobs." Artie smiles and pats Myka on the shoulder, "Very damn good." He says with a nod of approval, and for the first time Myka felt like he was actually, being a genuine _father figure_.

**Back to Claudia Donovan Warehouse 13 next generation…**

Claudia pushes another Dorito in her mouth, smiling. "How did you find me?" Todd asks, sitting up on his arms. They were lying on a blanket under an oak tree in the small park at the center of town. "Oh, you know batting my eyelashes, flipping my hair the usual." Claudia laughs at her joke, "No, a little hacker magic goes a _long _way, believe me."

His eyes widen, "You _hacked _Witness Protection to find me?" he asks a startled expression on his face.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." She laughs, "No it's just…how? I mean I'm a hacker but, it's impossible to hack Witness Protection." I shrug, "Not that impossible. I did it. And I have to say, extreamly unimpressed." He laughs, "How?"

"If I tell you can't ever tell anyone. At all." He smiles, "Promise."

"No really. I'm serious. I know you know I'm not with the IRS…but, my job is like Mondo secret. And I'll tell you if you swear it's our little secret."

He seems confused and then nods, "I swear." Claudia takes a deep breath, "Okay…well, you see I work for the government. A top secret part of the government that even most of the actual government doesn't know about. I work for Warehouse 13..." Todd squints taking in the information and then nods, "What's Warehouse 13?" he asks, "I'm getting to it." She takes another deep breath before continuing. "Warehouse 13 is a top secret storage facility for supernatural objects from history…it's more of a world wide storage facility then just American though. You see they're have been 12 other warehouses in the past and they have all been…destroyed throughout the years."

"Supernatural objects?"

"Yep."

"Are they dangerous?"

Claudia nods, "Some more than others. My job is complicated. I kind of do everything from, snagging, bagging and tagging artifacts to, hacking classified files. Witness Protection was tricky but, not hard. Hacking is my job." He nods, "And what about the others, the two men and the women?"

"Myka, Pete and Artie. Myka and Pete are field agents. They're the ones who usually go and get the artifacts and Artie…is the big _old _boss man. He's kind of like…my dad. I mean he's the closest I've ever come to one anyway."

"So, what you're saying is he's the one I have to impress?" he says smiling, "You believe me?" he nods, "I believe you Claudia. After all you're way too _special_ to have such a _normal _job." He say pulling her on top of him. "You have no idea." Claudia says with a flirtatious smile, just before placing a kiss on Todd's lips. Man he was perfect. One-hundred percent absolutely perfect.


	6. Claudia's One

**Really short chapter but, LOTS of plot progression here! Enjoy and review! -BornForThe70's**

Changing Colors

Chapter 6

Claudia's One

**With Myka and Pete…**

Myka heard the crunch of taco shell coming from across the table. She and Pete were at a diner in Justice Ridge trying their best to track Claudia. So far…they'd been all over Justice Ridge and had no luck. Not even a trace…sometimes Myka wished Claudia wasn't a teen genius so that she's be easier to track…then she realized she was kind of glad she was hard to track and good at covering her tracks…she'd be an amazing agent one day.

"Anything new?" Myka asked looking down at Leena's face in the small screen of the Farnsworth. Leena nods, "Actually, Hugo had some great advice and with his help we were able to set up a tracking system. Her current location is…" Leena looks away from the screen for a moment before turning back, "Nexus, Vermont; Lexi's Diner. Wait, it looks like we can tap into the security feed…ah, here we go. We got her. She's with Todd."

"She found him?" Myka asks, Leena nods happily, "Awwe, they look so happy." She coo's. "That's great Leena. How far away is Nexus? We can go get her."

"Yeah, Nexus is just thirty minutes away you can…" Leena drones off, "Leena?" Pete asks, he had been listening intently. "Oh my…crap."

"Crap what?"

"Her hair changed." Myka and Pete exchange a confused look, "Leena what does that mean? We don't speak physic." Pete says in a serious tone.

"That's what the artifact does, it changes colors." Pete squints, "What? I thought it amplified your mood?"

"It does that too, it like mood ring changes colors according to your mood." Leena explains. "Okay so…her hair changed whys that bad?"

"Well, she with Todd I thought he'd be…surprised but…he's oblivious to it. What the...how does he not notice?"

Myka and Pete shrug simultaneously. "No idea…what color is it?"

"It was, orange…it just turned turquoise."

"Well...what does turquoise mean?"

"No idea Claudia has the directory…"

"Check the database maybe there's a copy on the computer." Myka suggests.

"Good idea. Hold on one second." Leena says looking to her right, Myka can hear the keys on the key board clicking as her fingers jump over the keys. "You were right Myka, there is a copy in the database. Turquoise is…relief."

"Relief?" Pete asks.

Leena nods. Myka gives her an unsure look, 'What would Claudia have to feel reified about?"

Pete shrugs, "Maybe she's relieved she found him?" he says with a shrug.

"Or maybe she's relieved he was single?"

Then a thought occurs to Myka, "What if she's relieved because she told him about the Warehouse. I mean that's a _big _thing to keep from people you love…maybe she told him to get away from the stress of him not knowing?"

Pete shakes his head, "Maybe but, I don't think she'd break that rule…she's not allowed to tell anyone."

"She has her _one_." Leena interjects. Pete again shakes his head. "No, Joshua was her _one_ Todd would be her _two_. The whole _one _thing is a pretty strict rule."

"Pete is right. She told Josh, he was her _one_. She wouldn't have told Todd. She knows she's not allowed too."

"Love can make you do stupid things. You need to find her and stop her from doing anymore. I have to go, Artie needs to know what we just found out. Good luck." Leena says calmly hanging up.

Myka looks over at Pete. "Let's go to Nexus."

Pete nods. "Come on."


	7. Caught In The Act

**Hello, everyone. I realize it's been a while since I've updated. And I'm so sorry for that! I added Jinksie because honestly he is just amazing! How many of you saw tonights episode SO SO SO good how Claudia can feel Jinksie's pain! Cute 3 Anyway, get ready for the chapter which I tried to make funny! :) Anyway please REVIEW!**

Changing Colors

Chapter 7

Caught In The Act

**Lexi's Dinner Nexus, Vermont**

Claudia, giggled pushing Todd lightly. "Shut up it was not that bad!" she said still giggling as she remembers her failed attempt at catching a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"Yes, it was." Todd says laughing. "It hit the guy in the booth behind you."

"Okay, it was pretty bad," Claudia says looking down innocently before interjecting. "but, not as bad as yours. Yours landed in that women's drink. That is bad." She says enforcing her boo-ya face.

"I think we need to admit. We both suck horribly at catching things in our mouths."

She shrugs, "Nope. I admit to nothing!" she says with a nerdy laugh, leaning back in the booth lazily before stiffening as a **very **familiar couple walk through the door. "Holy, crap-monkeys, this is bad. This so very, very not good." She says ducking under the table, "Get down!" she hisses to Todd who looks startled and then slips questioningly under the table.

"Claudia, why are we under the table?" he asks crouching down under the table. "Shhh, shut up! They might go away if we're just—" she's cut off by Pete who's peaking under the table giving her the uncommon but, extremely deadly death stare. "Hiding from us are you Claud?" she rolls her eyes as Myka joins him, "Would you believe it if I told you I dropped my fork?"

Pete and Myka glance at each other and shake their head simultaneously, "No." they say in unison. Todd raises his hand slowly and waves, "Nice to see you again…"

Myka smiles tightly and Pete grunts, "Keep your hands off of her." He warns, grabbing Claudia's hand and pulling her from under the table. Myka laughs, as Todd who's looking rather confused, gets up a little to quickly and bumps his head on the table.

Pete crosses his arms, and keeps his eyes on Todd even though Claudia is sure he's going to address her, "Care to explain what you're doing?"

She shakes her head, "I'm cool."

Myka gives her a stern look and says, "Come on."

Claudia looks around confused, "What?"

"Come on. We are washing that hair dye out **right now**."

"Oh, come on Myk's it's not that bad…I like my hair changing colors I feel like the horse from The Wizard of Oz!"

"Oh, please Claud, don't make this hard. I _will_ pour the neutralizer on your head if you don't just want to simply rinse and repeat."

Claudia's eyes widen, "You wouldn't!"

"I defiantly would."

"I don't believe you."

Myka pulls out a small bottle of the purple goo, and unscrews the lid, "Is that a new shirt?" she says motioning to Claudia's shirt which was actually fairly new. Myka is just about to pour it over her head when, Claudia surrenders. "Okay." She squeaks. "Just don't hurt the shirt."

Myka nods, "Bathroom." She says pulling Claudia by the arm, she goes willingly until they reach the door. Then all of the sudden, her hair changes from turquoise to red and Claudia pushes Myka away from her an across the restaurant with unbelievable strength. Almost un-human strength, leaving Myka out of breath as Claudia dashes across the restaurant, grabbing Todd's hand and racing out the door, speeding away in her car.

Pete and Myka glance at each other in amazement. Both trying to comprehend what had just happened. With no logical explanation they call, Artie on the Farnsworth.

"Artie!" Myka says upon seeing his face appear in the small circular screen. "We had Claudia and then…I don't know she freaked and ran away."

Artie made an annoyed face, "That girl is so… I can't even explain it. Why must she be so difficult? And how could you let her get away? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know what happened, Artie it was weird. She was fine, she was going to come with us and then…all of the sudden—" Pete cuts her off, "Kabooey! She exploded she was like superman. She threw Myka half way across the room and dashed out of here Todd in hand. It was—" Myka cuts him off, "NOT Claudia. There is no way she could throw me across the room. At all. I mean she's a stick. Hardly strong enough to throw a child let alone me! Is this a side effect of the artifact? Does it make you super strong or something? Leena didn't mention that."

Artie looks squints heavily like he always does when he's thinking and says, "No. It shouldn't be. It hasn't ever been before. Or it's not on record. She threw you?"

Myka nods, "Yes, I'm fine thanks for asking."

Artie just nods hardly paying attention, still deep in thought. "I suppose it might be able to amplify your strength like it amplifies your mood. It would depend on…Wait, Myka what color was Claudia's hair when she threw you?"

"Red, why?"

"Anger. Red is anger so, if she was angry with you for finding her then…she might have imagined throwing you across the room and then suddenly she had the strength too, actually do it. Wow, this is bad. This is really bad. This means that if you wear the dye long enough, it not only makes you impulsive to yourself conscious but, it's able to make what you think a reality…Someone has to find her. But, not you."

"What, Artie, why?" Pete questions, clearly confused.

"She already resents you for coming to find, her and she's shown you she has the capability to hurt you. It's too dangerous to send you two after her. We need someone who she'd be absolutely thrilled to see."

"What about Steve?" Pete asks, "Steve was fired you know that Pete." Artie states.

"Yeah, but, Claudia loves Steve. He's her best friend. And I know she misses him more than she ever missed Todd. If we could get Steve to find Claudia, then she might come back and Ms. Fredric might give him his job back, either way it's a win, win."

Artie nods, "Myka, you have Steve's number, call him. Get him to where Claudia is now. And call me if he says yes or no. So, I can figure out plan B."

Myka nods, "Talk to you later."

Artie nods, and closes the Farnsworth.

"So…" Pete says picking Myka's phone out of her back pocket, "dial it up Myk's."

Myka rolls her eyes and dials, Steve's number into her black berry, he picks up after a couple of rings, "Hello?"

"Hey, uh, this is Myka…"

"Myka…what do you want?" he groans sounding annoyed.

"Claudia's in trouble. She used an artifact and it made her a little crazy so, she went after an ex-boyfriend of hers and now…now she's just insane. She threw me into a wall and we didn't know who else to call. Because she just cares about you so, much and you're her best friend and we just thought that maybe since the artifact messes with your emotions, when she saw you…I don't know she'd be so happy you'd be able to, snap her out of it? So…what do you say…will you help us?"

There was a long pause on tnhe other end and then she heard him breath out, "Anything for Claudia." He said, kindly.

Myka breathed a sigh of relif, "Thank you, Steve. I'll tell Artie and we'll send you, her location and a Farnsworth."

"Okay, bye…" he says sounding like he's about to hang up.

"Steve wait," Myka says quickly, "What?"

"It's nice to have you back."

"Thanks, Myk's."

She nods, before hanging up a smile on her face, "We got, Jinks!" she says enthusiastically to Pete.

"Yes!" he says with a smile, Myka smiles back and then jokes, "And _you_ get to call Artie."


	8. Memory Loss

**I hope you like this chapter! I do, anyway this artifact is very surprising! ENJOY and REVIEW! Please and thank you, xoxo -BornForThe70's**

Changing Colors

Chapter 8

Memory Loss

**Steve Jinks, New York City**

"Are you sure she's here?" Steve asked looking down at Leena's face in the Farnsworth, it'd been a while since he'd used one and he had to admit he liked having it back, it just felt…right. Even if it was just for a little while, "Yes, positive." She looks to the side for a second and then says. "Hold on, she's on the same street as you now with Todd."

"What?" Steve says looking around, "Wait, they went into…hey, Steve is there a Calvin Klein on the street?"

He nods, spotting one up ahead, "Is she in there?"

"Looks, like it. Why would she go into a clothing store, with a bunch of clothing she can't afford?"

He shrugs, "Good place for hide and go seek and, she _is _being tailed."

Leena lets out a deep breath, "Go get her Jinks."

"Planning on it." He says closing the lid of the Farnsworth. And looking through the window of Calvin Klein, racks of tasteless pant suites in variations of grey cluttered the store and men and women weaved through the clothing racks slowly, carefully skimming the racks for their size, but there was no sign of Claudia or Todd who Steve was sure would stand out in this boring place. He found it funny that he was Claudia's _best friend_ and she'd never told him about, Todd? Who was this kid? Some witness protection mobster? He didn't want, Claudia to get hurt. Claudia was important to him. He wasn't just her best friend she was his.

Just then, he sees a flash of Claudia's red hair sneaking behind a rack of, dresses. He moves over to the door and goes inside the store, creeping towards the rack where he had seen Claud.

She's still there, but she doesn't seem to see him, her attention is directed at the guy to her left. Todd. He's tall with brown hair and a muscular frame, and Steve automatically dislikes him.

Not out of jealousy, but because he's with Claudia. And sooner or later he's going to hurt her. Then he really looks at Claudia, she's smiling brightly, her red hair decorated with a pink streak, which he's been informed met love. How could something be so cute and so ugly at the same time…it was like a pug, cute but, actually ugly people are just to engorged with affection for the puppy the don't realize it has a set of sharp teeth.

After watching them laugh for a few minutes Claudia moves away from the rack and a few aisles down, Steve moves with her down the other side turning down the same aisle as his friend, she's not particularly paying much attention to anything, playing with her phone as always until Steve says, "Hello Claudia."

Her head snaps toward a voice she would know anywhere, she can hardly believe her eyes, Jinksie is standing at the other end of the aisle a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, my god, Jinksie!" she says happily, running down the aisle and into his arms, "Oh, my god, how did you find me? Where were you?"

"Oh, you know around." He says a twirling her around happily, before a voice at the end of the aisle makes him glare, "Claudia? I heard you shout is everything okay? What's a…Jinksie?"

"This is Jinksie!" she says pointing to Jinks, "He was my partner at the Warehouse, before… he got fired…" she says quickly turning back to Steve, who seems surprised that Todd knew about Warehouse 13, "Anyway, Jinks this is Todd, Todd, Jinks. Now, _you _have some splaining to do, Poopypants why didn't you return any of my calls?"

"You called? I had no idea, it wasn't like you filled up my voicemail or anything."

"Wouldn't have if you had just called me back."

Steve raises and eye brow, "Fair enough, Donovan. But, I'm not the only one who needs to explain, I heard you ran away?"

She rolls, her eyes, "Did Artie send you? Yes, I ran away and I'm not going back."

"Come on Claud, you love the Warehouse."

"I love Todd too."

"Claud, you used an artifact that amplifies your emotions…you don't love him that much."

"What?"

"Claudia…you do remember that, right?"

"No…what are you talking about Jinksie?"

"Claudia, tell me you didn't forget that?"

"Uh…an artifact that amplifies my mood? No…I don't. remember using anything like that."

"What the hell…come with me." Steve says dragging her towards the bathroom, and pushing her inside, Todd following behind asking a million questions.

Once they get inside the bathroom, he opens his Farnsworth, Artie answers almost automatically, "Did you find her? Did you get Claudia?"

"Uh, kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Well, I found her and I was trying to make her come back to the Wsrehouse but, when I mentioned the hair dye she didn't remember using it…is that normal?"

"Wait, she didn't remember? Well, this artifact certainly has a lot of surprises…doesn't it. Hold on let me check the case file." Artie disappears and returns a few moments later with a file folder, "There were only two incidents with this hair dye…it looks like a girl, Lydia Bynes used it once in 1976…a year after Marvin invented the mood ring. It seems she was a volunteer test subject for his new invention, the hair dye, it worked well, but her moods became more amplified, and after a while she was able to make what she felt a reality, a few days after the altering reality set in she slowly began to forget things and…Steve…Lydia Bynes died at age twenty three weeks after applying the hair dye…it says…she forgot how to…breath."

"What? Well, you said two what about the other?"

"The other, was also a girl and a test subject, her name was Debbie Cartfield. Same as Lydia except it looks like the agents on the case got to her in time. Except, she lost all memory of everything that happened during her time using the hair dye. There's also a statement here from Hannah Kingsly an agent assigned to the case, she said: We got to Debbie just in time, she was in the early years of life maybe two or three when we found her and fading fast, it was weird because it took a _lot _of neutralizer. Not just what we had on us…we had other agents bring us more it didn't work until we used about enough to fill a bathtub. It was crazy."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we need to get Claudia back to the Warehouse as soon as possible. I'll have Leena book a flight. I'll see you soon."

"Wait! What about Todd?"

"Bring him too."

Jinks rolls his eyes, "Okay see you…bye." He says hanging up. He turns to see that Claudia is holding her mini Tesla, "Who the hell are you people! Where am I? What happened to the Institution!"

"Claudia it's me Todd?"

"Who? Where are the nurses?"

"Todd stay back she doesn't know who we are, she's forgetting everything. She thinks she's in the Asylum."

"Asylum?"

"Claudia, I'm Steve Jinks. I broke you out we're going to help Joshua."

"Joshua?"

Steve nods, "Yeah, I'm going to help you save him."

Claudia looks confused but lowers her Tesla, "We have to find Artie."

He nods again, "I know where he is, we have a plane booked to take us there."

She nods, "Okay…Steve."

He didn't like how that sounded, coming from her at all, "Call me Jinksie."

She nods, "Let's go, then Jinksie." She says leading the out of the bathroom, Steve nods, for Todd to come too and they head towards the airport, quietly an very confused little group of strangers.


	9. Baby Sitting Claudia

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it, we were really suppose to see how much Steve cares about Claudia in this chapter, and also his feelings towards Todd.**

**Reviews? Please I'm telling you if you review I WILL update faster. Much much faster! So please take the time and in a few words tell me what you think, I LOVE it when you do that!**

Changing Colors

Chapter 9

Baby Sitting Claudia

**Inside Claudia's Head…**

Claudia was sandwiched in-between the two most gorgeous men she'd ever met. They were both too old for her, and she knew it but, who cared? Joshua wasn't…available right now to tell her what to do. Although the two men, had said they knew how to get him back, which just made her like them even more.

She couldn't understand why they were being so nice to her…she was fifteen and the men next to her had to be in their twenties…what was so important about her?

She hoped she didn't look like a complete idiot sitting there now…awkwardly. She hadn't had much time to practice being around guys, in the institution…all the guys there were insane.

She looked to her right, Todd the younger one was looking out the window, in deep thought. She wondered what he was thinking about, her maybe? Probably not but, hey a girl can dream. Then she switched her gaze to Jinksie, he was older but, obviously not by much…maybe twenty five or six, and very attractive. Unlike Todd, he was looking straight at her…she squirmed uncomfortably, she wasn't used to getting this much attention, she wasn't particularly pretty with her drab shoulder length hair and flat chest, she reached up unconsciously, to play with her hair except her fingers found nothing but air. "What the hell?" she muttered quietly, reaching higher up to find her hair was cropped shorter, falling just below her ears.

"Did you people cut my hair!" she exclaimed horrified, that was just plain creepy… Todd, didn't seem to hear her and Jinksie frowned, "No, Claude…your hair was already like this."

"Does it look good?" she asked cautiously, running her hands through it, "Do I look like a guy?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "Nah, more like a Yorkie." He said smiling, he had a nice smile...but, still that had been rude, "Great, a dog is _so _much better." She said her voice rich with sarcasm.

"I could have said a rat." He said playfully flicking one of her red locks, she pushed him playfully, "I like Yorkie better!" she laughed.

**Steve…**

She was so different and so the same, it was incredibly weird. One the outside she was still Claudia, nineteen years old and familiar but, when she spoke she was more shrill, and un-defined…she still joked like Claudia had, but she was a little more shy.

A few minutes ago they had been joking about her hair but, that conversation had faded and she was nodding off, quietly.

It hurt him to see her so disconnected, he had never been good at letting people in…but, Claudia had snuck up on him. He supposed like she snuck up on Todd and on the guy from Eureka, Claudia had told him about but, in a different way he guessed, a friend, Claudia just had that way about her that made you trust her. She'd even been able to melt Artie's exterior. And he had been surprised that she had been able to melt his own icy walls.

It took one day, one day and he was her BFFEWYLION whatever the hell that was…

He was pulled out of his thoughts by, slight movement next to him, he looked down a saw Claudia's head on his shoulder, she was sleeping peacefully, her hand on his leg.

He smiled, at least she was okay, he thought placing his hand over hers.

He saw Todd, looking at them a hurt look in his eyes, Steve met Todds, eyes and Todd whispered, "Who are you? I know you're from the Warehouse but…who are you to her?"

Steve, looked down at sleeping Claudia, "I'm her partner." He said simply.

"She, seems really attached to you…" he says quietly voice laced with, coldness.

"We're really close."

"Why?"

Steve raised an eyebrow at Todd, was this kid seriously trying to interrogate him? How cute. "We save each other's lives a lot, I guess, that can make you pretty close." He said matter-of-factly.

"So, you would die for her?" Todd asks looking down at Claudia, "Yes. I would. Would you?" he questions.

"I don't know yet…You don't seem like the nicest person, Steve. I just don't get why she likes you."

Steve was momentarily taken back by the elementary insult but, then scoffed, "I'm not the nicest person. I don't know why she likes me, I probably don't deserve it. But, she does…and I'm not complaining."

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Steve asked, that wasn't what he'd expected would be the next question.

"Do. You. Love. Her?" Todd repeats.

"Yes, she's my best friend. Of course I do. Do you love her?"

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." The kid wasn't lying…he did love Claude, but did he deserve her?

"She might not be soon, Todd. She won't remember going after you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry…it's a side effect of the artifact. She won't remember anything she did when she was under it's influence."

He shkaes his head, "That can't be right."

"According to the case file it is."

"Maybe they forgot the 'results may very' sticker?"

"I doubt it…but, it's a possibility anything is possible when it comes to artifacts but, you need to be prepared for the worst…your gonna lose her either way."

"I don't think I will. If she can remember me then, we'll be fine."

Jinks shakes his head, "No, you be. Warehouse agents are only allowed to tell one person about the Warehouse—"

Todd, cuts him off, "I can be that one." He says matter-of-factly.

"No. You can't be. Claudia already has her _one_."

"Who?"

He raises an eyebrow, had Claudia not told him about Joshua? "Her brother…Joshua, didn't she tell you?"

"No…isn't that the guy she thinks we're helping her find?"

"Yes."

"What happened to him?"

"He got trapped in an inter dimensional limbo…everyone thought he was dead…except for Claudia."

"Was he?"

"Obviously not."

"Where is he now?"

"Switzerland, he works at a Nuclear Research Laboratory."

"He's smart too?"

"Yep." Jinks said popping the 'p' he was surprised about how much Todd didn't know. "Listen, Todd, I've let you have your fun interrogating me, now it's my turn. I won't ask you any questions because I don't care but, I will tell you something and I'm dead serious about this," he leaned closer to Todd and lowered his voice, "If you ever do anything to hurt Claudia I will kill you in a heartbeat. Understood?"

Todd, gulped he nodded looking down a Claudia, "Will she be okay?" he asked in a small voice.

Steve played with her fingers, "Yes…she'll be fine." He said not looking back up at Todd, the rest of this cab ride would be long and uneventful until Claudia woke up again…he had no interest in talking to Todd anymore. He had only wanted to get his point across. He would not let Todd hurt Claudia…or anyone else for that matter.

**Review?**

**Follow me on tumblr: bornforthe70s**


	10. Welcome to Warehouse 13

**Sorry for the wait! :) I decided I HAD to do this one because people have been asking me for a new chapter! So here it is! :) Also, for my Whovians DID YOU SEE THE NEW DOCTOR WHO? HOLY FUCKING JESUS I CRIED SO HARD!**

**Okay, well enough of that. One more shout out, to the Ponds, thank you so much for being so amazing till the very end. Bless you.**

**Review you guys! You know I love it when you do! :)**

Changing Colors

Chapter 10

Welcome to Warehouse 13

**Univille Airport, South Dakota.**

Artie scanned the crowd for Claudia's familiar red hair, or Steve's piercing blue eyes. He had to get his family back together. He had to save Claudia.

As for this Todd boy…he couldn't know about the Warehouse…and since Claudia would forget about going to find him…he figured he'd use an artifact to make him forget about the Warehouse and send him back to Witness Protection to be re-assigned.

A small smile crept to Arties lips as he caught sight of Claudia, standing next to Steve, their footsteps in unison hands clasped, the brown haired boy from the hardware store was walking behind them.

As soon as Claudia saw him her brown eyes lit up. "Artie?" she questioned.

He nodded, with a smile. Then their eyes met, and in a second he saw the difference, the difference in her eyes. His Claudia's eyes were soft and understanding, with a gleam of fire and where the fire was still there the softness was not, it was replaced by ice. Claudia still blamed Artie for Joshua…and she would until they fixed this whole mess.

As if Myka could feel the pain that realization had just caused him she reached out and took his hand, "It'll be okay Artie. She'll be fine."

He nodded, "Yes. I know. She always is."

Steve, Claudia and Todd came to stand in front of the Warehouse crew.

Steve, avoided eye contact with Myka, Pete, Leena and him…he had a good reason…they'd basically ruined him.

Artie reached out and put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Thank you."

He nodded, with a small forced smile.

"Okay, I hate to interrupt the 'love fest' here but, how are we going to save Josh?"

"Oh, oh, yes that, well, uh, come…come with us." He said leading the group out of the airport and back to Pete's SUV. As they were getting in Artie quickly introduced the young Claudia to Pete, Myka and Leena. "Claudia, these are agents of mine, Pete, Myka and Leena."

Claudia looked un amused, "Are they liars to?" she said matter-of-factly.

Artie looked down at his hands, he felt awful about what had happened with Joshua and Claudia all those years ago…and he had been forgiven for it…or that was what he thought.

Steve, looked at Claudia harshly, "What?" she said sharply, "He's the reason Josh, is stuck where ever he is! I have the right to be upset!"

"Calm down Claude, it'll be okay. He'll help you get him back."

Claudia turned and looked out the window. Not replying.

It hurt Artie to see her like this. Hating him. Not knowing her family. The Warehouse after all was her family. All of them. Pete, Myka, Leena, Steve, Claudia they were a family, his family and he hoped that after this…Steve would have proved to Mrs. Fredric that he deserved a second chance because, after all of this Artie would really like to have him back.

**The awkward young girl in a car full of trained government agents and a quiet guy.**

Claudia wanted nothing more than to electrocute Artie with her handy shocker handcuffs but, she needed him conscious to help her with finding Josh. And besides that she had no clue where any of her things were.

She only knew to trust Steve.

Or at least she was pretty sure she could.

If she couldn't it really sucked, because he seemed to like her…for whatever reason.

He was attractive. Hot even. But, nothing would ever happen obviously. Even if she had changed almost overnight. She had short hair now, that was RED and boobs! Like when the hell had that happened? Hadn't she had brown shoulder length hair and a flat chest last time she checked? She was also taller and way prettier than she had been…what was going on?

She didn't care that it had happened but, it was still strange she felt like it wasn't her and maybe it wasn't.

It didn't seem like it.

Not really.

Finally, they pulled up to a large Warehouse in the middle of no where.

"Where are we?" Todd mumbled, looking up at the gigantic building.

It was weird, she knew she'd never been here but, it felt so…familiar.

They seven of them stepped out of the car and on to the sandy desert floor. "Claudia, Todd, welcome to Warehouse 13."


	11. Authors Update

**Hello there Changing Colors readers! First of all thank you so very much for reading and sticking with the story I never expected this much for it so, YAY! And also any preference on endgames? Todd or Steve or life goes back to normal and Artie returns Todd to Witness Protection?**

**Would you like it if Steve and Claudia ended up together? **

**Are you on team Clinks or against it?**

**I think any of my tumblr followers know I ship Clinks with my whole heart.**

**I respect that he's gay, but I just think you can't help love. Sexuality doesn't necessarily decide who you fall for, right?**

**Anyway I'd be fine with Todd endgame if that's what you really want but, that would mean Claudia would leave the Warehouse, hmmm worth it? Would Steve even let her go?**

**I think this has really become centered around Claudia and Jinks anyway so…yeah. **

**I just would like to know about who you want her to end up with.**

**And also, if you are a Whovian, go check out Police Box 13 a Warehouse 13/ Doctor Who crossover, with the 11****th**** Doctor, Oswin, Claudia and Jinks (Clinks in later chapters) it can be found on my profile. **

**For those of you who ship Clinks or like Doctor Who or The Vampire Dairies my tumblr is REALLY good for you so hit it up: .com**

**You can message me there about any idea's you have or just PM me here! **

**I love you guys very very much! Thank you for reading sorry about the false update… my bad!**

**Xoxo Jess**


	12. The Confused Pair

**Okay it has been SO long and I'm SO sorry! I really am! I hope you're still here! 2nd to the last chapter! Excited? I am! Trying to get back into the hand of updating so I'm trying! As you all know the last update was an Authors Note so this is the REAL chapter 11! Anyway enjoy this chapter! xoxo Jess**

Changing Colors

Chapter 11

The Confused Pair

Claudia stared up at the massive building in front of her, an odd feeling settled over her. It wasn't fear or even awe more like strange familiarity, a strange feeling that somehow she'd been here before...crazy right? She knew she'd never seen this place before, but the more she looked at it the more attached she felt.

Steve came to stand beside her, he had defiantly been here before. The look on his face was a mixture of heartbreak and happiness as he starred up at the building Artie had called "Warehouse 13" it killed her to see him this way. So sad yet so happy at the same time...she didn't know why she cared about how he felt at all she hardly knew him perhaps it was the same thing she felt towards the Warehouse.

She sighed and intertwined her fingers with his...she was young, yes, but that didn't prevent her from having a harmless crush on Jinksy.

He glanced down at their hands and instead of pulling away like she thought he would he smiled at her and said, "Come on Claude, let's go home."

His words confused her, but she nodded and let him pull her towards the door, they walked slowly once inside down the long white tunnel hand in hand...she could see Todd from the corner of her eye walking just in front of the women with curly brown hair the rest of them called Myka and the one called Pete who had warned her very jokingly yet at the same time seriously: not to touch the bombs.

Artie came to the door first, but stepped aside, "Claudia would you mind?"

Claudia shot him a questioning look, but stepped over to where the little green pad was and looked at Artie wondering weather or not to put her hand on the pad, he simply nodded urging her to do it.

She did so carefully placing it lightly on the panel, an animatronic voice came over a speaker system "Claudia Donovan entrance approved." It said clearly the door sliding aside with a low hiss, revealing a rustic office and a women with a lions main of brown hair sitting with her back to them for a moment but turning seconds after the door opens.

"Claudia! Oh I was so worried about you! Are you alright?" She said pulling her into a tight hug.

Claudia stayed very still, not knowing what to do. A part of her wanted to hug her back but another part wanted to pull away from her so she did neither staying in the women's arms awkwardly.

"Leena." Artie warned sullenly. "Stop."

"Wha...oh...I...I'm sorry. I thought...sorry..." She mumbled pulling away.

"Uh," Myka spoke up, "Leena can I speak to you for a minute. On the balcony. Now." There was a present serious vibe to her voice that made 'Leena' head for the door automatically.

Steve was looking at her oddly now, the intensity and worry of the gaze made her uncomfortable...she fidgeted in the line of his ice blue eyes and decided speaking might break his concentration, "So..." She began leaning back against the old desk trying to act nonchalant and failing, " why are we," she pointed her finger first at herself and then at Todd, "here?"

"YOU," Artie answered bluntly, "Are the only one who's here for a reason HE has no purpose here...Claudia...you have to remember something? You have to remember what happened."

There was a hurt look in his eyes like he'd lost a child, like he would do anything to get that child back. Was she that child?

A few minutes ago she'd known exactly who she was and what she was doing how in this short amount of time had she been made to question EVERY single event that had happened lately...she couldn't tell real from make believe.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what you 're talking about...I wish I did but I...don't. Although I'm beginning to think this isn't about Josh at all...is it?" This question was directed at jinksy the one she knew the one she trusted.

"No. I'm sorry Claude."

"Great, because you know 'I'm sorry' is the perfect excuse right now? Why did you lie Jinksy? Why did you tell me a lie?"

She felt different now. Older, more mature...

"Why was it so necessary to lie to me? I know you don't believe it but I'm pretty strong I can handle the truth."

**Buzzing around inside Steve's head…**

She was different he could tell...a lot more like the old Claudia. The one he knew. The one he loved. Yet still lost in adolescence. He could see the real Claudia just beneath the surface...waiting to break through but her younger consciousness was still present in her voice.

He took a deep breath, "I know you're strong Claudia, you are one of the strongest people I know, but you're also young. Young and proud. And you know you wouldn't be here if I had told you the truth."

Her response was immediate, "What IS the truth."

"Claudia..."

"No, tell me why I'm here. Now." She demands stubbornly.

Before he can answer Myka and Leena walk back into the room. Leena nods in Steve's direction acknowledging him kindly although her eyes are full of pain. She sits down at the desk quietly and types something into the computer system.

"Well?" Claudia press's.

Artie nods towards the door insinuating that he should take Claudia out on the floor.

"Come with me. I'll explain." Steve says extending his hand, she takes it hesitantly, he pulls her down stairs to the Warehouse floor.

"Ready to talk?" She asks serious.

"How old are you?"

"...fourteen." She says fidgeting nervously.

He forces a smile, so young...but so old.

"No. You're not... look at yourself Claudia. Really look..." He said as they came to a mirror artifact. It was okay if she looked in it as long as she didn't touch it.

She turned and looked into the mirror, gasping.

**What's stirring inside Claudia's head?**

Why was he being so fracking difficult? What was the truth? She was 14 for crying out loud she could handle it. Wasn't she? Or was she older? Eighteen? Nineteen maybe? Or younger? Thirteen? Honestly everything was fuzzy her past her present. She thought she was 14 but she felt older sometimes and then younger and all of it made her want to pull her hair out...

Now she was just confused and after all of this Steve just kept asking stupid questions that confused her even more.

Now he was telling her to look at herself?

He gestured to a mirror on a shelve close to her...

She glanced over at it hesitantly, she hadn't seen herself in a mirror since...well she couldn't really remember...she knew she'd changed, she didn't expect much, shorter hair and actual boobs, maybe but everything was so different. She was taller! And prettier! And her hair! Red! When did she dye her hair? Everything was different and it scared her...but she wasn't disappointed, exactly. She looked good and on top of that she was beginning to put things together...

"Wow." She said running a hand through her red hair, "...Jinksy...how do I know you? The truth please..."

** Back to Steve.**

"I-" he was cut off by Artie's voice over the loud speaker.

"Hold your breath."

"What?" Claudia questioned.

Steve looked up and saw the neutralizer moving towards them, he reached out and grabbed Claudia's wrist pulling her to him just before the neutralizer spilled over their heads.

Claud shrieked as the purple goop soaked her, she whipped a glob off her shoulder, but that's all she had time to do before ripples of colored lights began radiating from her body she lifted a hand and examined the aurora borealis lights coming from her finger tips, "Steve!" She screeched before a yellowish glow over through the colored lights and she threw her head back and screamed, before collapsing into him. All the glow was gone and she looked at him, the way Claudia always looked at him, "Jinksy..." She said tiredly trying to regain her footing, but failing falling into him again.

"Claudia?" He said happily pulling her into a hug. "I missed you so much!" He says not noticing they were both drenched in neutralizer, not caring the rest of the warehouse crew was watching them on the cameras, only caring about her. She was safe, she was her. All he cared about was her. He'd never really noticed it before, how much she cared about her. How somewhere along the way he'd fallen for the spunky red head. Somewhere between being best friends and partners she'd gotten into his bloodstream.

He was so confused. He thought he was gay. He liked guys and he had for a while, but he'd never liked any guy as much as he liked Claudia. Never loved...

What he did next he did on an impulse, he leaned forward and kissed her.


End file.
